Part of Your World
"Part of Your World" is a song written and composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman for The Little Mermaid, which later become Ariel's theme song. It is also featured in the Broadway musical adaptation of the film and Kingdom Hearts II. The song was included on the tape, Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life. It is sung by Ariel, the title character, while in her hidden cavern which holds all of her treasures, most of which are human objects. It reveals how she longs to be human and live among their culture, and how she's tired of being a mermaid living under the sea. In the second movie, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, it is sung at the end by country singer Chely Wright. For Kingdom Hearts II, it was sung by Ariel twice. The first time was when she rescued Eric, and the second was in a minigame. It was also sung by Ursula, disguised as Vanessa, when she hypnotized Eric. It is featured in the'' Once Upon a Time '' episode "Poor Unfortunate Soul", sung by Ursula. Lyrics First Originally, the song was going to have more specific lyrics on the objects in Ariel's grotto, but then it was deigned that since Scuttle was her provider of information, she wouldn't really know the names of these objects. Movie Lyrics= Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here, you'd think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal. I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world What would I give if I could live outta these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, sick of swimmin' Ready to stand And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world |-|Original Lyrics= Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold Copper and bronze and fine leather and gold Paper and china and books Look, feathers and everything I should start an aquatic museum I've got gadgets and whatzits galore All these fish'd pay money to see 'em But who cares? No big deal. I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Where they breathe free Wish I could be part of that world Reprise Before the finalized version was made, an alternate version of the reprise was made into a Demo sung by Alan Menken. In this version, Ariel sings of how much she longs to be with Eric, but realizes that they can't be together, and gives him a kiss before diving back under the waves. This version was removed due to the filmmakers having written Ariel as being so lovesick after the storm that it was considered inappropriate for the song to be so tragic. The comic adaptation of the Little Mermaid took a different route with the lyrics of this song. Snippets of it can follow the melody of the original, but it is mostly new. Film Version= What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world (Instrumentals) I don't know when, I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world |-|Original Version= What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you, smiling at me? Now there's a dream! Now there's a goal! Now there's a need I'll never control! I won't get free, till I can be,'' part of your world! What would I give, if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay, to spend a day holding your hand? (Instrumentals) I'd give my life. I'd sell my soul. 'Cause I can feel I'll never be whole. But I can see, I'll never be, Part of your world. |-|Comic Adaptation Version= I'd give anything to live in your world. I'd pay any price to stay close to you. Your hand in mine. Life would be fine, here in your world! Somewhere in time. Somehow I'm sure, I'll live in your world! Finale Film version= '''Chorus: Now we can walk! Now we can run! Now we can stay all day in the sun! Just you and me! And I can be, Part of Your World! |-|Finale (Demo version)= Now can we walk? Now can we run? Now can we stay all day in the sun?! (Instrumentals) Yes it was me, please let me be, Part of Your World! |-|Finale (Broadway version)= Ensemble And now at last, love has surpassed, each tribulation! Mermaid and man, finally can, join and be one! Now they can smile, walking the aisle, here at their wedding celebration! Eric Sailing forward! Ariel Standing steady! Both Starting life, completely ready! Ensemble And now they can be who they're meant to be! Now they can gaze on a new horizon! Here between ocean and sky! Forever and on! Now they can walk, Now they can run, Now they can stay all day in the sun! Eric Just you and me! Ariel And I will be! All Part of your world! Other Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II The song appears as a part of Sebastian's Musical minigame in Atlantica and is performed by Ariel. It's story-related use alludes to her discovery of Prince Eric's statue and wish to set foot on the land, similarly to how it's used in the film. The song's reprise plays the same role as it does in the original film. Ariel sings it to Eric when she saves him from a shipwreck; but moving forward in the story, while Ariel is transformed into a temporary human, Eric is hypnotized by Ursula disguised as Vanessa. As they're walking along the shore, Vanessa is singing the reprise to Eric, marking one of the few times a Disney villain has sung a hero's song unironically. Audio sample Other Versions Trivia *Jodi Benson sang the song in the dark to get that "under the sea" feeling. *The part where Ariel reaches through the hole in the roof was the final shot to be completed for the film. It took four tries to get its optical effects right. *The song was nearly cut because Jeffrey Katzenberg felt that it was "boring", as well as being too far over the heads of the children for whom it was intended. It was only through the insistence of Howard Ashman and Glen Keane that it was included in the movie. *Alan Menken and Howard Ashman discovered that the song shared contextual and rhythmic similarities with another one of their songs: "Somewhere That's Green" from ''Little Shop of Horrors, leading them to humorously call it "Somewhere That's Dry". *Jodi Benson sang the song when she received her Disney Legend award in 2011. *When filming reference for the scene where Ariel rises from the rocks, Glen Keane would act out the scene as a way to give Sherri Lynn Stoner an idea of how the scene should play out. *The scene where Ariel sings the last verses of the song (in particular her causing a wave to crash behind her) was parodied in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning with Marina Del Rey, who adopts a similar pose, only to be slammed down by the wave before threatening Scuttle. *The song would have been sung by Melissa Fahn had she gotten the role of Ariel instead of Jodi Benson. *Miley Cyrus, Skye Sweetnam, Ashley Tisdale and Carly Rae Jepsen have all covered the song. *A instrumental version of part of the song was heard while Giselle observed a fishtank in ''Enchanted''. *A brief allusion to the original tale was made in the lyrics nearing the end, as Ariel says "When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?" (in the original tale, mermaids were allowed to go up to the surface at age 15). *A parody of the song titled "Up There", was used in the film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, when Satan expresses his desires about life on Earth from hell. *In Zootopia, a parody of the song is seen on Judy Hopps' music player playlist under the name "Part of Your Wool". Gallery PW1.jpg|"If only I can make him understand..." PW2.jpg PW3.jpg PW4.jpg PW5.jpg PW6.jpg PW7.jpg PW8.jpg PW9.jpg|Are these the corkscrews? PW10.jpg PW11.jpg PW12.jpg PW13.jpg PW14.jpg PW15.jpg PW16.jpg PW17.jpg PW18.jpg PW19.jpg PW20.jpg PW21.jpg PW22.jpg PW23.jpg PW24.jpg PW25.jpg PWR1.jpg PWR2.jpg PWR3.jpg PWR4.jpg PWR5.jpg PWR6.jpg PWR7.jpg PWR8.jpg PWR9.jpg PWR10.jpg PWR11.jpg PWR12.jpg PWR13.jpg PWR14.jpg PWR15.jpg PWR16.jpg PWR17.jpg PWR18.jpg References Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Sad songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics